


Dripping In Gold

by Maplesyrup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A little fluffy, Alternate Universe, F/M, Pillow Talk, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut, The dress is its own fucking character, dress porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/pseuds/Maplesyrup
Summary: Belle French, tired of being ignored by a certain reclusive antique dealer, decides to take matters into her own hands.2018 Rumbelle Happy Ending Award Winner - Best Misunderstanding





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the incomparable MarieQuiteContrarie for her desperately needed help and steadfast friendship. Love you! <3

Belle French was tired of being ignored. 

For the better part of a year, her first in the coastal Maine town of Storybrooke, she’d done nothing but notice the reclusive antiques dealer, Mr. Gold. His shop was conveniently located across from the library and Belle marked his comings and goings with a fascination usually reserved for poring over rare first editions.

His regard seemed to be the inverse of hers. He’d yet to do anything more than glance at her, his eyes devoid of discernible emotion as they’d settle on her. Like she was a postbox, or a stop sign. She existed, but only just. 

She had tried conversation, attempting to coax the silver-and-brown haired man into revealing stories about the trinkets that lined his shelves and filled the glass display cases. He’d only raised an eyebrow, his taciturn expression fixed, and she’d fled his shop in convenient remembrance of a pressing task, her cheeks coloring as she hurried back across the street to her sanctuary.

Then she’d decided on a different, altogether braver tack: a light flirtation, thinking perhaps a more direct approach was needed. Subtle compliments on his suit-and-tie combinations and how the bespoke cut flattered him and his stations of both antiquities expert and owner of a large portion of town. He’d only flick his eyes over her in response, likely finding her simple dresses distasteful compared to the luxury on his body, before returning to the intricate repair job cradled in his elegant, long-fingered hands. 

She had even gone so uncharacteristically far as to try needling him with little conversational barbs designed to provoke some kind of reaction, some spark of humanity that would signal he was real and not a robot set up by the actual owner to run the place. All that got her was him walking to the door and pulling it open with a muttered, “Have a pleasant day, Miss French.”

She’d been fully prepared to dash out, clutching the strands of her frayed dignity as she escape back to her books but something made her stop. She glanced up at him one last time, wanting, no, needing to see the warm amber of his eyes flat with disinterest before calling it a lost cause once and for all.

But as her eyes met his, a small flicker flared in their depths. Though his face gave nothing away, a mischievous tingle hit her between her pelvic bones and she decided then and there that quitting was for sissies.

She would win him over if it killed her.

* * *

Each Fall, the mayor sent invites to the major business owners of the town for the annual Autumn Ball. The party was held up as the welcoming of the new season, but was really a trumped-up excuse to don black tie and spend gobs of taxpayer dollars on a lavish evening of too much alcohol and too-rich foods. All the rich denizens of the town who considered themselves far too important to bother with the simpler autumn festivities attended and tried to outdo each other every year.

Belle’s relatively new friend George belonged to one of these wealthy families and was therefore invited to the party held in the large ballroom of the mayoral mansion. As he’d reached adulthood and begun to take over his more of the family shipping business, the invites had come addressed solely to him, like clockwork. They always included a plus one and this year he’d decided to ask Belle. And he’d started early.

It became her practice to turn him down since the first time he’d asked shortly after they’d met. She didn’t see the merit in attending the stuffy event full of people who wouldn’t give the town librarian the time of day and she really didn’t want to give George the wrong impression.

He wouldn't be dissuaded, however, and asked her for the fifth time since winter to be his date, right outside the antique shop as Mr. Gold was leaving for the day.

Belle could have sworn he lingered overlong with locking the door while George was making the same case as every other time he’d asked: The party was boring without a friendly face, the booze was free, it would be good to connect with the town’s finest and if she played nice, maybe one of them would be generous enough to donate a new heater to the library or perhaps finance the refurbishing of the classic literature section. 

Mr. Gold’s keys jingled as he appeared to fuss with the locks and Belle’s mind was made up in that instant. She looked at George and said yes, for the first and hopefully only time.

George had launched into his counter arguments before he registered what she’d said. He whooped with excitement, declaring loudly to the empty street how he was going to show off the prettiest librarian in town at the party before practically leaping back to his family’s store. She didn’t bother to correct him that she was the only librarian in town.

She heard Mr. Gold snort softly and turned back to him, a question forming in her eyes, only to see him make haste towards his shining black Cadillac. She stared after him, a slight wind billowing his coat like the wings of a great bat, and wondered. 

* * *

Belle went to the local dress shop the next day on her lunch hour, confessing to the bubbly redheaded owner that she’d finally agreed to attend the Autumn Ball with George Legume. Ariel squealed with delight and Belle bit the insides of her cheeks to avoid telling her to knock it off, that it wasn't George she was going for.

Ariel reached under the counter, surfacing with her arms full of a massive tome of samples, huffing at the effort. She dragged Belle to the small sofa in the center of the boutique and dropped the book to the table with a loud thud. As she flipped through pages, Belle’s eyes widened to see the array of dresses in every style and color across the spectrum, and barely noticed as Ariel held up swatches against Belle’s skin to test the contrast.

Belle grabbed Ariel’s wrist as she passed a particular page, the exquisite dress nearly jumping off the page as if it were impatient to be free of shimmering quietly in the dark, it’s glorious beauty dimmed until she could release it from its cage. A slow smile spread across her heart-shaped face; it was perfect. If that wouldn’t put the spark in Mr. Gold’s eyes for her once and for all then hope was well and truly lost.

Ariel demurred when she saw the price, pointing and asking Belle if she was sure; this dress would be a four-figure sledgehammer to her bank account. Belle wasn’t deterred. She had an emergency fund for a reason; this was an emergency.

Ariel took her measurements, entering them into the store’s computer database as Belle pulled out her credit card, hesitating for a brief moment. An image of Gold’s handsome face flashed in her mind’s eye; desperate times called for desperate measures. She slid the card across the counter to Ariel and signed her life away with an insolent flourish.

Belle walked out of the store to see Mr. Gold making his way to his shop. Some friendly sprite must have tapped him on the shoulder, causing his gaze to slide up and over to her. She locked eyes with him and held his gaze for a few seconds, tossing him a secret little smile as she entered the library. She was breathless as she pressed her back to the library door once inside, her heart pounding fit to burst.

* * *

The week flew by and she was back before she knew it at the dress shop, trying on the gown she’d ordered. 

Ariel’s eyes widened once the dress was on and zipped into place. She covered her mouth with a hand as Belle made a slow circle in the mirror, the redhead murmuring around her fingers that George was going to lose his mind when he saw her. Belle smirked to herself in the mirror. 

George. Sure.

No adjustments were necessary; the dress clung to her curves, the fabric a whisper-soft caress and glowing even in the fluorescent lights. She was ecstatic with the effect, unable to stop the smile spreading across her face. This had to work.

She changed while Ariel hung the dress, covering it in a garment bag before handing it over, and gave her a last squeezing hug before ushering her out the door with a wistful sigh. Belle didn’t see Mr. Gold as she hurried down the street and was thankful for his absence for once; the garment bag was thin and she didn’t want the very expensive surprise ruined before the party.

Belle hung the dress on the back of her bedroom door, eyeing it daily, excitement and nerves bubbling in her as the ball grew nearer. When the day finally arrived, she was barely able to concentrate other work. When she reshelved gothic literature in with contemporary romance, she knew then that it was time to call it a day. She had planned on playing hooky with the last few hours anyway in order for Ruby Lucas to come by and help her with her hair and makeup. 

Belle showed Ruby the dress when she arrived and Ruby arched a sly eyebrow, smirking but kept her comments behind her teeth, regardless of Belle’s pestering. She relented with one brief, cryptic compliment on the color and left it at that. Ushering Belle over to her vanity, she pushed her down into the chair and set to work.

* * *

George was bang on time; Belle had just finished slipping into her shoes when her buzzer rang. She donned the floor-length black coat she’d borrowed from Ruby and left her apartment.

Her nerves threatened to overtake her and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself as they drove to the party in his cherry red sports car. George must have mistaken her breathing for general nervousness at the people she would be seeing as he launched into assurances that none of the wealthy people of the town would look down on her for being merely a librarian. Belle frowned out the passenger window, wishing he would shut up. It only served to drive up her nerves about seeing Mr. Gold and what he’d do once he saw her.

They pulled up to the mansion, a valet coming around to open her door and help her out with a steady hand for which she was grateful. She dutifully waited for George before walking up the wide marble steps and paused as George handed his invitation to a waiting attendant. They made their way in, the strains of a jazz standard flowing through the lavishly decorated hallways. Guests milled about, moving in and out of the ballroom with no real hurry, greeting one another and sizing each other up.

She looked around, seeing myriad colors on the women, tuxedos on the men. Belle sighed, relieved that none of the women gathered were wearing the same dress as her. It was a remote possibility, but a worry that had pestered her since she bought the dress.

She was thankful Ruby had gone with a simple updo for her hair, pulling the russet curls up and away from her face and showcasing her neck. Mascara, a sweep of eye shadow, and red lips were all the makeup she dared to wear. She’d forgone jewelry, preferring to let the dress be her best feature that night. 

They made their way into the room and another attendant offered to take their coats. Belle had to be asked twice as she spotted Mr. Gold across the room, noting with surprise that he didn’t seem to have his cane. She nodded to the attendant, color staining her cheeks as she unbuttoned the coat and took one last deep breath as she let him pull it from her shoulders. She heard a few gasps and saw several heads swivel towards her as she was revealed.

Belle was covered from breast to toes in slithering silk that mimicked molten gold. The fabric slid along her skin sensuously, clinging and caressing her like a lover as the light glinted off the curves and dips of the design.

Her breasts were pushed high by the boning in the bodice and the material gathered in an elegant twist near her right hip, the design highlighting her tiny waist. One loose sleeve sat around her left arm, the artfully careless drape appearing as if someone had slid it down while preparing to strip her nude. The dress flowed down and around to her feet, the fabric moving against her body in liquid ripples. Sparkling gold high-heeled sandals adorned her feet, the only embellishment she’d selected.

George made a choking sound next to her, but she didn't spare him a glance. She only had eyes for Mr. Gold. Their gazes met and locked from across the room, a jolt of anticipation lancing through her, but his gaze was impassive, clashing with the startled, heated looks the men in the small circle around him were sending her.

Her heart gave a painful thump and she tore her gaze away with effort, her eyes pricking with the threat of tears. So, she had her answer then. He was as unaffected by her as she’d feared. Not even an eyebrow twitch or a quirked corner of his mouth, nothing. She wanted to leave, wanted to run home and tear the damn dress off and cry. What a fool she’d been.

George suddenly moved into her line of sight, asking her to dance. She forced her gaze up to his and a smile to her lips, accepting. She couldn’t run, not yet. She had to put on a brave face and be George’s date no matter how deep her disappointment that Mr. Gold truly did not see her. Eventually, even this interminable evening would end, and she’d be able to go home and be miserable.

She took George’s proffered hand and let him lead her into a waltz. He was skilled enough and she didn't need to do much but let him lead. Their pass around the room took them near Mr. Gold and the cronies surrounding him but she refused to look at him as they flitted by. Despite her humiliation, she kept her head high.

The dance ended, the couples clapping politely as the strains of a tango began to fill the ballroom. George leaned close and begged off, saying the tango wasn’t his strong suit, and offered to get her a drink if she would wait there. Belle nodded mutely, relieved when he finally disappeared towards the bar. 

She stood listening to the music, flicking her eyes over the throng of dancing couples and felt a stab of envy. She loved the tango, loved the sensual pulse of the violin, its sly entreaty to surrender to pleasure and darkness, and wished to whatever god was listening that the night had turned out differently and Mr. Gold had indeed noticed her.

A champagne flute was suddenly held in front of her and she took it, turning to thank George. She nearly dropped the glass as she beheld the man she’d been pining after for a year standing closer to her than he’d ever been.

Mr. Gold gazed into her eyes, that same, warm little flicker she’d seen weeks ago back and building into a blaze.

“Would you care to dance, Miss French?” 

She nearly swallowed her tongue, but managed a jerking nod, taking a large gulp of the champagne before handing the glass blindly to a passing waiter.

Mr. Gold led her to the dance floor, skillfully insinuating them into the mass of swirling couples and pulled her close, one hand dangerously low on her back and the other clasping her hand and extending it outwards from their bodies. She brought her other hand up to his neck, the edges of his short, silvery-brown hair tickling her fingertips, and she longed to slide her hand up and feel the silken strands slide against her palms.

He settled them into the rhythm of the song, pulling her close, the violin’s strains a thrumming counterpoint to his movements. Each brush of his body against hers made her bones feel liquid. They moved across the floor, his leg intruding between hers on a particularly scandalous dip and she felt desire pool at her core, heat spreading throughout her body at the slight, intimate pressure until she was sure she was red all over.

He lowered his mouth to her ear as he drew her close on another turn about the room.

“You naughty, clever girl.”

Her breath hitched in her chest, need gripping and possessing her body.  It was all she could do to clutch herself to him for fear of slipping out of his grasp and landing in a puddle on the dance floor.

“What a color to choose.”

He pulled back to regard her, his eyes narrowed and a dangerous smile curved his thin, sensual mouth. She lost her sense of time as he moved them but became aware that he’d maneuvered them off the floor and out into the cooler air of the hallway.

The knowledge temporarily broke the spell he’d been weaving and she turned her head. “But—“

He pulled her flush to him, cutting her off as an attendant closed the doors to the ballroom once more, no longer dancing but keeping her close nonetheless. 

“You delightful little minx.” He lowered their joined hands, bringing them around to her back, trapping her and forcing her to bend back slightly, her breasts thrusting upwards as he walked them back until she came up against the wall, his eyes never leaving hers.

Belle was completely at sea, her thoughts scattering and slipping through her grasp when she reached for them. 

“But you never…“

He smirked, his eyes traveling to her red lips and then slowly back up to her blue eyes.

“Never what, darling? Never noticed you?” He chuckled darkly. “I’m afraid you’re much mistaken.”

He released her hand, sliding his arms more fully around her and she gasped at the feel of him against her, her hands sliding up to rest on his chest. He leaned in close, his mouth at her ear. 

“Is this what you want?” His breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine, his brogue making her whimper and she managed a nod.

“Oh, yes.” She slid both hands up and around his shoulders before pressing herself up, capturing his lips in an open-mouthed, searing kiss that pulled a low, guttural moan from his throat, the vibrations skittering through her. His skilled hands roamed across her back and down to cup her ass, pulling her tight against him. She could feel him through his tuxedo and the thin fabric of her gown, his erection pressing into the notch at the apex of her closed thighs. She whined and squirmed against him, pressing harder, desperate for more of the delicious friction.

He pulled his mouth from hers with a groan, letting out a shaky breath as he pressed his forehead to hers. “Bedroom?”

She nodded before lunging for his mouth again, the slickness of his tongue against hers driving away rational thought as images of having that tongue on far more intimate parts of her body flooded her mind. He tugged his mouth from hers and she moaned at the loss, but he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him towards the stairs. Stunned, she followed, gathering the fabric of her dress in her free hand so as not to trip and ruin this before it had really begun.

The went up two short flights to the second floor and he paused on the landing, assessing the closed doors around them before selecting the one several feet from the top of the stairs. He flicked on the lights as the door swung open to reveal a tasteful cream-and-black guest room that resembled a high-end hotel suite. He pulled Belle in with him, shoving the door shut and pressing the small lock in the doorknob before hauling her against him and covering her mouth with his once more. 

She surrendered, moaning into his mouth as his hands slipped across the silken fabric of her dress, one arm around her waist as the other grabbed a fistful of the gold draped across her thigh and pulled, exposing one leg as he pulled the fabric upwards. When her thigh was free of the constraints of the dress, he broke their kiss, sliding his hand under her knee to pull her thigh up against his waist. She looked into the fathomless depths of his amber eyes, his pupils dilated from desire and all of it for her. The thrill of it stunned her in its intensity.

He crouched slightly, sliding his arms around her ass and lifting her upwards, bringing her breasts to his eye level and he smirked, walking them towards the bed without falling despite his eyes being locked on her inviting softness. 

“How…your ankle!”

He chuckled, sliding her down his front when they reached the bed and leaned in to nibble on her earlobe, sending shivers through her once more.

“Knee, actually. Don’t worry, I have a fantastic brace.”

The admission made her laugh, but it came out as a breathless whine, his clever mouth moving from her ear to her neck, his teeth nipping gently at her pulse point. 

“Presumptuous of you.”

He slid his hands down to her ass and squeezed hard, making her squeak. 

“Hush. I’m busy." 

Belle slid her hands inside his tuxedo coat as he worried her neck, finding all the places that made her squirm before switching to the other side to explore there as well. She slid her hands across his broad back, her fingers curling and fisting in his shirt as he hit a particularly sensitive portion of her neck and she moaned and gasped in pleasure.

“Mr. Gold!” 

He pulled back, his eyes darting across her face. 

“Michael.”

She blinked, the word taking a second to sink in and then she smiled at him, wide and bright. 

“Undress me, Michael?”

He growled, shucking his jacket and the accompanying suspenders before touching her once more. His hands roamed up her back, searching for a moment before finding the hidden zipper and the light scraping sound as he slowly slid the tab down sent little thrills of longing through her and straight to her core.

He slid his hands into the back of her dress, coaxing the fabric down her body to pool at her feet. He stepped back to admire her when the dress fell, his eyes widening to see her in a gold strapless brassiere and matching thong, her high-heeled sandals still on her feet.

“You,” he breathed, “are breathtaking.”

He slid his hands around her waist as she attacked the buttons of his formal shirt, the little pieces sliding through their holes easily, revealing inch after inch of wonderful skin until she’d reached his pants and pulled the shirt from where it was tucked. He allowed her to push it from his shoulders before she reached for the placket at the front of his pants.

“May I?”

He nodded, moving his hands to her upper arms, stroking little circles on her skin with his thumbs as she slid the button of his pants free and pulled down his zipper, his erection straining against the fabric. She slid her hands around and into the back of his pants, much like he’d done with her dress, and slid them down over his hips until they dropped to his feet. He stepped out of them, kicking them away and she stepped out of her dress, doing the same.

They stared at each other in their underwear for a moment, their breathing labored, before crashing together once more, their kisses messy and passionate, tongues mingling and teeth clacking, making them giggle. They stumbled back the few feet to the bed, Belle’s thighs hitting first and she sat with a small noise of surprise. 

She opened her eyes to see his black silk boxers in front of her, tented from his erection, and her mouth watered at what awaited her behind the thin layer of silk. She looked up at him, meeting his heated gaze with her own as she reached for his waistband and began to gently work it down.

His erection sprang free, bobbing towards her face and she smiled, licking her lips. She leaned forward, ready to pleasure him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up, a question on her face as his hand moved from her shoulder to cup her cheek. 

“You don’t have to do that, sweetheart.” His thumb swept gently across her lips and she nipped at it.

“Yes, but I want to.” 

He laughed. “Let me take care of you first, hmm?”

She felt a frisson of disappointment before his meaning sank in, replacing the disappointment with anticipation, and she scooted backward on the bed, the cool covers sliding delightfully against her heated flesh as she leaned against the massive pillows.

“Come here, then, Michael." 

He shivered, closing his eyes as he bent to pull off his socks and shoes, along with the black knee brace he’d indeed been wearing. “I love the way you say my name.”

She bit her lip, her hands fisting lightly in the covers as he moved to the bed, crawling towards her and between legs that spread for him of their own volition. He held himself above her as she relaxed back and only sank down when she was comfortable. Her hips cradled his, his erection pressing against her heat and wetness and she groaned in pleasure at the feel of him.

Balancing on one elbow, he dipped his head down to kiss her, sliding his other hand down her body and flicking his fingers against her bra and underwear. 

“May I?” he murmured.

She nodded. “Please!”

He kissed her, sliding his tongue inside her mouth as his free hand slipped underneath her and worked the clasp of her bra open. He pulled it off her and tossed it to the side, licking his lips as he gazed at her breasts. Her nipples contracted into tight buds under his molten gaze and she whimpered, arching her back in supplication.

He lowered himself down, giving her more of his weight as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, alternating sucking with worrying it with his tongue. She writhed underneath him, little moans escaping her as pleasurable tension slid from her breasts to her core. He kissed a trail across her breastbone, tweaking the nipple he’d sucked while he lavished attention with his mouth on the second.

Belle tossed her head back as he played with her, her moans growing longer and he lifted his mouth from her breast, grinning wickedly at her before kissing a path down her abdomen, pausing to swirl his tongue in her navel and she felt her muscles twitch at the light tickling sensation. He continued on his path until he reached her thong, sliding his thumbs under the fabric at her hips and sliding it down her legs before tossing it to join her bra.

She lay back, watching him as he parted her legs wider and settled between them, his wide shoulders preventing her from closing her legs at the twinge of embarrassment she felt at being so intimately examined. She chanced a look at his face and her heart stuttered in her chest. He gazed at her with open adoration, smiling before his eyes fell to her mound and he pressed a kiss to the small patch of curls above her vulva.

She let her head fall back against the pillows again with a moan as he set to pleasuring her, sliding his tongue gently between her folds to catch her taste, letting out a growl before he buried his face between her legs, lapping at her and sliding his tongue firmly around her. He slid his mouth up to latch around her clitoris, sucking lightly and she jerked, the sensations nearly overwhelming, and a high-pitched whine escaped her throat.

He moved back down to lick a long stripe from her entrance up to her clitoris, fluttering his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves before latching on again, and brought a hand up to slide one, then two fingers inside her, finding that spot inside her that made her convulse and working it skillfully as his mouth played and sucked on her clitoris.

Pleasure coiled within her like an over-tightened spring, her back arching and her moans coming closer together the closer she got to orgasm. She reached a hand down to grip his hair as the other gripped the pillow under her head and she groaned.

“I’m—Michael, I’m—“

“Yes,” he growled against her, his brogue thick, “let me hear you.” He went back to sucking on her, thrusting and curling his fingers inside her and she broke with a cry.

“Michael!”

She shouted as the pleasure came in waves, carrying her along an endless current of bliss, and she gasped as she began to come down, her body still twitching with pleasant aftershocks as he gentled his touches and nuzzled against her.

After coaxing her back to earth, he crawled back up her body, grinning, and she wiped his glistening chin with a limp hand. He settled back atop her, giving her gentle, sipping kisses and playfully nudging her nose with his own as she calmed. Soon, though, she began to move against him, her kisses growing more demanding as her body clamored for more of him.

He chuckled into her mouth. “I take it from your little thrusts that you’re ready for more?”

She snorted. “Am I that obvious?”

“More than you realize, I think.”

She playfully swatted his shoulder and he grabbed her hand, sucking a finger into his mouth, and her eyes glazed over with the unexpected pleasure it brought her. He released her finger with a pop and she brought the wet digit to one of his nipples, circling and pinching until he groaned. He slid his arms under her and rolled them over until he was on his back with her straddling him.

His gaze was reverent even as he bucked his hips into her and she ground herself down on him. She braced herself with one hand on his chest, the other reaching down to grasp him, giving a few slow pumps while he hissed and groaned.

“Oh, god, sweetheart, yes!” He pressed his head back into the pillows, his eyelids closing as she worked him. “Oh, Belle—!”

“Inside me?”

He nodded emphatically. “Yes! God, yes!”

She shifted, lining them up, and sank down slowly, her body stretching deliciously to accommodate him, and she whimpered at the feeling of him filling her.

He moaned as she slid fully onto him, his hands coming up to grasp her hips in a near painful grip, keeping her still for a moment as she watched him adjust to the feel of her. He released her hips, nodding, and she braced both hands on his chest, rolling her hips and finding a rhythm that pleased them both. He groaned as she worked over him and she moved one hand to pinch his nipple, the other scratching lightly down his chest.

His eyes shot open, his unfocused gaze falling to her breasts as they bounced and jiggled with her movements and he lifted a hand to squeeze one, making her moan and press her breast harder against his warm palm.

Pleasure began to coil low in her belly again and she bit her lip hard to keep back the loud moan that wanted to escape. She felt his thumb on her mouth, tugging her lip out from between her teeth and she nipped at him again.

“Don’t hide it; let me hear you, sweetheart!”

She rocked against him, this time letting herself moan long and loud as she moved in a way that allowed him to strike that spot deep inside her. She rocked the same way, again and again, the pleasure building fast and hot, and she sobbed at the feel of it coursing through her. A few more hard rolls of her hips and she came apart at the seams, moaning, clutching at him and grinding down as she contracted around him.

She collapsed atop his chest, nuzzling her face in the area between his neck and shoulder as she caught her breath. He stroked her back, the gentle touches doing more to electrify than pacify and she groaned, pushing herself back up.

She gazed down at him, feeling him still hard and wanting within her and dropped back down to press a lush kiss to his lips before tugging him until he rolled them back over. He began thrusting, gently at first and her oversensitive flesh pulsed around him as he moved and she gasped, too far gone for another climax but drenched in the simple pleasure of having him all to herself.

His thrusts picked up speed and she brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. He let out a sharp moan when she did that, pressing his face to the crook of her neck and gasping. She wound her arms around his neck, clinging to him as he thrust hard and deep, her own moans echoing his as he took his pleasure in her body.

“Belle—I can’t—I’m going to—!”

“Yes! Come for me, Michael!”

His thrusts grew erratic until he came with a shout and she felt the hot spill of him fill her, the primal pleasure of it making her growl and bite his neck hard enough to leave a mark.

Gasping for breath, he collapsed on top of her, and she stroked her hands through his hair and down his back to calm him. He lifted himself onto his elbows after a few moments, still breathing a bit heavily, and smiled down at her, brushing an errant curl out of her face that had escaped the tangled mess of her updo. She smiled back, then stroked a hand down his cheek. She could feel him start to soften and they shifted a bit so he could pull out of her before settling next to her on the bed. She turned towards him as he slid a warm arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

“How long have you known I had feelings for you?”

“I wasn’t entirely sure how you felt until you showed up tonight wearing that dress.” He shrugged a shoulder, his smile turning wicked. “Once I saw that, I had a pretty good idea.”

She giggled, an embarrassed flush creeping across her cheeks. “How long have you felt… the way you do?”

“Since the first moment I saw you.”

She gaped at him. “No way.”

“Yes.”

She sat up, leaning over him, her hair escaping from its pins and tumbling over her shoulder. “You mean to tell me that we could have been doing this far sooner than now?” 

“Perhaps I would have gotten the hint sooner if you’d shown up at my shop practically dripping in gold instead.” He tugged her back down, pressing a kiss to her swollen lips.

“I’m glad the dress worked; it cost me a small fortune.”

He raised an eyebrow. “How much was it exactly?”

She told him and he chuckled. “A sound investment.”

She snuggled against him, her chin on his chest, and looked at him. “I thought you weren’t interested in me. When I came in tonight and saw you, you looked almost bored.”

He laughed, the motion making her head shake. “Sweetheart, it took all of my willpower not to march across that floor and drag somewhere very private and rip the damn dress off.”

“But you did do that.”

“Yes, but I brought champagne first; I’m not entirely uncivilized.” 

She giggled, hiding her face against his chest. “I can’t even say that I'm sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be.”

She looked up, noticing the mark she left on his neck and blushed.

“What is it?”

“I, um,” she bit her lip before speaking, “I may have left a mark on your neck in my… enthusiasm.”

“Did you?” He looked around, finding an empty picture frame on the bedside table and grabbing it, angling his head to try and see in the faint reflection.  

“Ah, so you did.” He put the frame back, his wicked gaze swiveling to hers before he grasped her and rolled her underneath him once more, grinning evilly.

“Allow me to return the favor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teeny follow-up to the first part :)

Ariel looked up from her spot at the sales rack as the electric chime on her door pinged a cheerful tune. She moved around the rack, heading towards the front of the store, a welcoming greeting poised on her lips, but stopped short at the person that greeted her.

“Hello, Miss DeMer.”

She gulped. Mr. Gold stood there, impervious as ever in one of his black suits, looking like Dracula without the cape. She mentally calculated the date, realizing with some relief that it wasn’t rent day for another week. That gave her courage to actually speak to him.

“Mr. Gold, h-how can I help you today?” She moved quickly to the register, putting much-desired space between her and the fearsome landlord. She watched him move towards her, the soft clack of his cane on the hardwood floor rattling her nerves. He stopped a respectful distance away.

“I wanted to thank you for the recent service you provided to Miss French.”

“Belle?” She frowned, puzzled. “Oh, the dress? It was my pleasure, of course, she’s one of my best friends, but I don’t get why you’d—“

He waved a hand, cutting off her babbling and she felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment.

“You did a splendid job showcasing her as she deserves.” He smiled at her, just a quirk of his lips, but there was something like kindness in it and it baffled her.

“Belle’s gorgeous and deserves to show off a little, that’s all.” She shrugged. “I was just doing my best to help her look good for someone she admires.”

His smile turned a little dark. “As I said, a splendid job.” He reached into his coat and pulled out his wallet, opening it and handing a shining gold card to Ariel.

“Refund her credit card and put the total on mine instead.”

Ariel gawped at him for several moments but recalled herself when he raised an eyebrow, his smile fading a bit.

“Uh, y-yes, of course, but… I’m sorry, Mr. Gold, do you know how much that dress cost?” She gingerly plucked the card from his hand.

“Yes, I do. Miss French was kind enough to…reveal that information to me herself at the party.”

“Oh.” She’d slid the card into the reader attached to her register before his meaning sank in. Her eyes shot up to his, wide and scandalized. “ _Oh!_ ”

He took the card back and tucked it into his wallet before signing the receipt with a flourish.

“Have a nice day, Miss DeMer.” He turned and walked out of the store, her door chime once again pinging cheerfully as he left.

She stared after him for a moment, blinking, and then let out an excited little squeak. She grabbed her phone and pulled up a new text message to Belle.

_GUESS WHO JUST CAME TO MY STORE!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The follow-up to the follow-up! Or the short bit where Ariel pries details out of Belle!

 

Belle’s phone vibrated cheerfully in her pocket, pulling her out of the pleasant trance she’d entered while cataloging a fresh new set of reference books. 

She pulled out the slim black device to see Ariel’s number flashing on the screen and accepted the call, holding it up to her ear but almost immediately jerking it back with from the force of the voice that emanated from the speaker. When Ariel’s excited shrieking had ended, Belle gingerly brought the phone back, cradling it between her neck and ear as she sought to continue her work.

“You’re going to have to repeat that at a normal human level, Ariel. I didn’t hear a word.”

The voice on the other end giggled. “Sorry! You weren’t answering my texts so I figured I’d just call. You’ll never guess who just came into my store!”

Frowning in confusion, Belle slotted a thick volume onto the shelf in front of her. “Um, Eric?”

“Nope!”

“Leroy?”

“Oh my god, what would Leroy need with a dress shop?” Ariel laughed. “No, it was someone much more interesting.”

Belle sighed, grabbing the thinner appendix volume. “There’s plenty of interesting people in this town, Ariel. You’re going to have to be more specific. I’m bad at guessing games.”

Ariel let out a high-pitched giggle again. “Ok, fine! It was someone who has a rather precious name.”

Realization hit Belle hard and the memories of that night flooded back in a pleasant rush. Her face colored as she recalled the skillful way Michael had played with her body, his hands moving over her like a musician with a beloved instrument and his own body fitting just perfectly to hers. She shivered in recollection.

“Belle? Did I lose you?”

Ariel’s voice brought Belle back to earth. “What? No, I’m here!” She used the slim volume she still held to fan her warm face. “But, I mean, I don’t—that is, I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“Oh, don’t you dare play coy with me, Belle.” Ariel’s bright laughter made Belle’s face heat even more. “What you need to do is spill all the details! Tell me what happened with Mr. Gold!”

“Nothing happened!”

“Oh, really?” said Ariel. “Then he just decided to pay for your dress today out of the charitable goodness of his heart?”

Belle had been pushing her cart back to the circulation desk but stopped short as Ariel’s meaning sunk in.

“Oh, my god.”

“Yep.” Belle could hear the self-satisfied smirk that was no doubt plastered to Ariel’s face. “Spill, girl.”

Belle moved quickly to the front door, checking that no one was making a beeline for the library before hurrying back to the stacks.

“Ariel…he’s amazing!” She whispered, despite being alone in the space. “When I got there he looked so bored and I thought that was it, he’s not interested, but then George went to get me a drink and then Michael showed up in his place—“

“Whoa, slow down!” Ariel laughed. “One step at at time. Do you want to come over here and dish?”

“No, it’s fine, there’s no one here but me right now.” Belle pressed a hand to her forehead, smiling in excitement. “I honestly thought he didn’t even know I existed. I am so glad I wore that dress!”

She frowned, remembering Ariel’s earlier comment. “But you said he paid for it? Today?” A sinking feeling hit her gut. “Oh no, Ariel. What if—what if he feels like he owed me?” A noise towards the front of the building had her turning to see if someone had entered but no one called out for assistance. She chided herself for being spooked at the sound of the heating system turning on.

“Owed you? For what, obviously great sex?” Ariel snorted. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned while living here, Mr. Gold doesn’t owe anyone anything. It’s the other way around. No, it was obvious he did that because you blew his frickin’ mind and he was just saying ‘thanks’!”

Belle gave a weak laugh. Ariel was right, of course. They’d shared an incredible night and that was probably his way of trying to say her effort was appreciated. It was a very Mr. Gold way of doing it, after all.

She sighed, leaning against the stacks. “Oh, Ariel. He’s just so—“, she sought the right word, “so—Michael.”

“And that’s his super secret first name! Like, everyone wonders and none of us know it.”

Belle blanched. “Please don’t tell anyone. And please don’t call him that, it’s his private business who he gives his name to.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Ariel lowered her voice. “But I was right, then? The sex was great?”

Belle giggled. “Ariel, I didn’t know there were men out there who could do the things he did.”

A loud squeal had Belle moving the phone away again. “Oh my god, this is the best! You finally got laid by someone who knows what the hell they’re doing! I’m so happy for you!”

Belle joined in with her laughter. “I’m only afraid of one thing.”

Ariel’s mirth stopped. “What? Did he say something weird? Or rude?”

“No! No, not at all.” Belle leaned her head back, gazing at the ceiling. “I’m just kind of worried he’s ruined me for anybody else. I mean, he’s handsome and charming and so funny and smart and really good in bed. What if I’m not enough for him? What if he gets bored with me? What if—“

She gasped as the phone was unceremoniously plucked from her fingers and whipped around to see Michael standing there, in all his dark-suited glory, a mischievously dark grin spreading on his handsome face.

He lifted the phone to his ear. “I’m sorry, Belle will have to call you back.” He ended the call, placing the phone on the shelf near him before stalking closer to her. A bubble of nervous excitement chased up her spine as he neared.

“H-how much of that did you hear?” She gulped as he slid one long arm around her and slowly pulled her flush against him.

“Right about where you said I’m ‘so Michael’.” He lowered his head, his warm breath tickling her ear. “And I stayed for the rest. It was too compelling to resist.”

She shivered as he began peppering light kisses down her neck. “M-Michael, I’m at work!”

“I locked the door.” His low growl made her gasp. “And it’s staying locked until you realize just how silly that last question to your friend was.” He nipped her neck in a light punishment she was happy to take, the little bites making her whimper in pleasure as he maneuvered her back against the stacks. He let out a dark chuckle as she clutched him closer.

“I had intended to take you to lunch, my dear, but now I think I’ll just feast on you instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Belle's dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/28/3e/39/283e39d3bf1300b4f6ceca4d8fe7796f.jpg


End file.
